Oil and Water
by crazedandbemused
Summary: The Marauders finally finish the map, but meet some unpleasant surprises. A new girl jumpsinto the middle of their sixth year and threatens the very fabric of Sirius' sanity while simultaneously helping her new friend Lily grasp the meaning of emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know the disclaimer drill and I don't feel like saying it every damn time I put up a chapter so here it goes for the first and only time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own or take credit for anything Harry Potter related. All characters and places you recognize (i.e. Hagrid's Hut, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc.)are the creations of Ms. Joanne K. Rowling. Certain plot ideas and characters may be original. If anything in the following FANFICTION has any resemblance to any other story, it is completely unintentional and I apologize, but I am not at fault for having an idea similar to ones another person came up with. It must be a very good idea if two peoplethought of it. **

**Thank You for your time and I would appreciate any feedback (negative or positive!) that you may have. Feedback is the only way to build on a story and make it something that may possibly resemble a decent work of fiction.**

**I'm done sounding old and official. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Last Room

Like was common during the evenings at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Many students were lounging around near the fire and talking to their friends. Occasionally someone would laugh warmly at someone's joke or antic, but other than that the place was rather calm and relaxed.

"This is never going to work guys."

"Of course it will Peter. Now shut up before someone hears. We aren't the only one's in the common room."

"Don't tell me to shut up James!" Peter shouted, attracting attention from his fellow students in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I wouldn't have to tell you to shut up if you weren't about to get us in trouble!" James Potter reached up and pulled his friend back down onto the couch by his shirt collar. "Now would you just listen to the plan already? Sirius, if you would continue."

"Right, tonight I think we should try to finish up that last bit of the castle. You know, the chamber off the Great Hall? If we can at least figure out how many rooms are there and how big they are, we should have a decent chunk cut out of our work time. The map is almost done with the exception of Dumbledore's office and that place. If we write the other room tomorrow, I'd say we could be done by next Thursday."

"Next Thursday? We can't do that! We'd only have the writing done, and that's well and dandy of course, but the magic, you know, the whole purpose of making the map, can't be done so fast." James said impatiently. "You must be out of your mind to think we, of all people, could do something like that so quick."

"James mate, that's why we have me, and I suppose Remus might be a help too, but..." Sirius responded jovially, clapping the shoulder of the nearby Remus Lupin, who grimaced painfully.

"Watch it Sirius, full moon last night remember?" He said quietly, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm a bit sore you know."

"Sorry mate. But what do you guys think, excluding James of course, he already made his opinion known." Sirius looked almost desperate as he stared hopefully at his friends.

"I don't know...I think James is right." Peter sighed "Besides, what if we get caught? There are bound to be teachers in there and we can't stay under the cloak and work at the same time. We would never finish!"

"Oh don't be such a girl Peter." Remus said sarcastically. "I say we do it. I mean, think of how great it'll be to know where everyone is at once. We would never get caught playing pranks again."

"Ah, so true." James agreed, before twisting his face into a peculiar look. "Oh ! Confusion!...Help! Can't. Hold. On. Much. Longer!" He paused for a second, then: "Okay. Let's do it."

"Come on guys, it's to dangerous! How could we get there without getting caught, huh?" Peter whined. "I mean, it's hard enough to get to the doors but actually getting into the Great Hall without getting caught is too much to ask for."

"I said stop being a girl Peter." Remus teased. "You whine enough to be one."

"HEY! Girls don't whine!" Shouted someone from somewhere near the fire.

"Sorry Alice, just stating the obvious!"

"Well, boys reek!"

"That's not a stink, it's the smell of testosterone!"

"It's disgusting, that's what it is."

"You're over it Alice." Remus said with a mock note of finality and power. "That's how it's always been and always will be. Be thankful girls don't smell like us though. I don't think we'd be too attracted if you smelt like boys."

"Hmm, do I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Take it any way you like." Remus replied before turning back to his friends

"Hey, I can think of a few other things we have that would make girls less attractive if they had it too." James said slyly.

"You are way to hormone powered James." Sirius joked. "I think you need a nice cold shower mate. Or maybe a little one on one time with your dearest Lily?" He added after noticing where James' eyes had drifted too, only to be slugged in the arm seconds later.

"Shut up Sirius! We've got to be mature around her, remember?" James hissed as Sirius rubbed his upper arm.

"Why? So little Jamesey-poo can get the girl of his dreams?" Remus cooed, suddenly finding himself being attacked by James, "Ow, hey! Not the face! Not my beautiful face!"

"Trust me Remus, a little mangling will be a lot more pleasing to the eye!" James shouted as he tackled Remus to the floor.

"Off! No, that hurts! Don't put that there! Stop! That doesn't bend that way! OW!"

James stopped as soon as he realized he had just rolled his wrestling partner into the not so soft edge of a table.

"Oh Christ, Remus, are you okay?" He asked as frantically as he tried to stand. "Damn, I didn't mean to cram you that bad."

"Well, just be thankful I was sick yesterday." Remus sighed as he tried to stand. His hand was clamped to his side and he had a rather painful looking grimace on his face. "If it had been the day before that I would have creamed you no problem." He flashed James half a warning glare. Only half because he wasn't too upset about getting hurt and because his legs had just given out underneath him. He didn't have much time to finish the glare when he was falling. That's sort of a hard thing to do.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital wing." Sirius offered as he helped James guide Remus to the couch. "I know you're sick and all but this isn't normal."

"I'll be fine. I just need to sit for awhile." Remus said as he lowered himself onto the overstuffed furniture, getting an overwhelming sense of dizziness all of a sudden.

"Maybe we should put off the whole map thing till tomorrow..."

"No! I'm fine. Just give me a minute to get un-dizzy."

"Remus, I think Sirius is right." James said, concerned. "You shouldn't overdo it. And if we have to run, you might not be up to par. We don't want you to get caught or anything. Waiting until tomorrow might be our best bet."

"It's not like I'm fragile James." Remus almost spat. "I'll meet you guys half way. I'll go upstairs and sleep until it's time to go. Then you can wake me up and we'll leave. Deal?"

James and Sirius exchanged doubtful glances, but their eagerness to finish the Marauder's Map overwhelmed most common sense.

"Deal. Now go upstairs."

"Yes mother." Remus said mockingly as he stood up and trudged to the staircase. As much as he hated to admit it, he really was tired. James and Sirius were probably right, they shouldn't go tonight. Not when he was so weak, but he hated showing how badly the transformations hurt him. They knew of course, they always had more common sense than he did. He may have been quiet and book smart but he was rash. He didn't really think before he did something, usually something stupid.

He sighed as he crawled into his four-poster bed, walking up the stairs made him dizzy again and sick to his stomach. He pulled the covers up to his chin with a very obvious shiver and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the room from spinning. His stomach lurched again but he ignored it, he knew if he moved to get to the bathroom, he would be doubly sick.

Being a werewolf sucked, it really did.

XXX

"Remus. Remus wake up."

"Maybe we should pour some water on his face."

"Peter, we're not going to do anything with water. It'll make a mess."

"We could drop his hand in something warm."

"Why would we do that? It won't wake him up."

"Shut up Peter, you're showing your stupid."

"Would you quit telling me to shut up James!"

"Christ, how about the both of you shut up?"

"I second that Sirius."

"Look, now you woke him up Peter." James said indignantly. "Good going."

"Isn't that what we were trying to do in the first place?" Peter snapped back.

"You know, If I didn't know any better, I would worry that you two were flirting." Remus said groggily, burying his face in his hands.

"Are you sure you don't know any better?" Sirius asked quietly. If they weren't careful they would wake up their other room mate, Frank Longbottom.

"Hey, you all know I've got a thing for Lily. As for Peter here, we have yet to find out." James said as he stepped away from Peter. "Are we going to get going or not?"

"Yeah, yeah." Remus mumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Give a man a minute to take a piss."

"Make it snappy Moony!" James called after him before being urgently tackled by Sirius.

"Do you want to do this or not?" Sirius hissed angrily. "If Frank wakes up, it's all over."

"I'm sorry Padfoot, I can't do it. I just don't bend that way." James teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's horrid." Sirius whined and stood up when Remus emerged from the bathroom. "Let's go." He swung James's invisibility cloak around the four of them and they quietly snuck out of Gryffindor Tower to finish exploring the castle.

XXX

"I swear to God, Peter, if you step on my foot one more time-"

"Alright James. Geez, calm down will you?" Peter huffed in response. "It is sort of hard to move under this thing."

"If the both of you don't quit bickering I'm going to pound your faces in." Remus growled. He had a horrible headache and their non-stop quarrelling wasn't helping any. He massaged his temples with his forefingers and took a deep breath. _It will all be gone tomorrow._ He mused to himself. _Just another hour or two._

"Here it is." Sirius whispered. "Check for Professors."

James stuck his head out from underneath the cloak and peered around the corner.

"None." He pulled the cloak off and folded it to fit in his bag, also removing a parchment and quill for each he and his friends. Sirius carefully turned the knob and opened the door a crack. They learned the hard way that it was best to check each of the rooms they look into before actually going in. Once they had actually walked into a room with a three hundred year old curse that made anyone that entered hiccup violent purple bubbles for three months. It wasn't particularly pleasant, especially when the bubble said obscene words when they finally popped. Their professors were none too happy.

"It's safe." He whispered to them and they all scurried in. "And really small." The room, which by the outside measurements and how big the surrounding rooms had been, was actually very small. It was only about the size of the common room, which wouldn't be a big deal if it had doors surrounding it, but it was a fairly bare rectangular room. In fact, the only furnishings were a large stone fireplace, a moth-eaten sofa, and a large work table that from the looks of it was from the potions dungeon.

"So is there an 800 meter wall back here or something?" James asked angrily. It wouldn't be much fun to explore a room like this.

"Don't be stupid James." Sirius snapped. "Of course there's more to this. We just have to find how to get through the wall."

"Why don't we just blow a hole into it. You three know how to do that spell." Peter suggested. They couldn't blame the kid. He tried, he really did, he just didn't know how to...Alright, frankly he didn't know how to do much of anything.

"Because Peter," Remus replied as he rubbed his temples with his forefingers, "The rest of the castle would hear if we blew this wall out. Do you _really_ want someone to come here while we're working on the map?" He didn't mean to be snappy about it, but his head was killing him and Peter's whining and downright stupid ideas weren't exactly helping.

"Oh. When you put it that way, no. That would be bad."

"Good job." Remus said sarcastically and thrust his hands out, flashing Peter the 'thumbs up' sign. He sunk down on the tattered old sofa and sighed in frustration. He couldn't think straight when his head hurt so bad and went from trying to figure out the wall to spacing out while watching the fire in no time. Peter, James and Sirius, however, were busy looking for loose bricks or anything out of the ordinary that could open a secret passage.

"Hey, this one looks funny."

"Yeah, it looks kinda like Padfoot."

"I thought it looked like an ape."

"Like I said, it looks kinda like you, Padfoot."

"Hey, It's loose too!"

"No Peter, your head is loose. This one is just broken, see?"

"At least I'm trying. You're just following Sirius."

"Am not. Look, I'm checking bricks."

"You're just tapping it with your wand. That's not going to open any secret passages."

"Peter are you dense? We go to a magic school in a magic castle. Of course secret passages open with wands. How about you go sit in a corner and leave all the real work to the big boys."

"You're an ass James."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You're a stupid wanker that's what you are."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You're a bastard James, now stop acting two."

"When you stop acting five."

"How about the two of you knock it off!" Sirius shouted from across the room. "You're going to get us caught if you keep yelling."

"And you're going to make my headache worse." Remus growled drowsily from the couch. He had been able to tune out James and Peter's bantering but Sirius' shouting was another thing. Although he was completely alert, he couldn't focus his eyes properly and was still staring at the fire. That's when he saw it. In the fireplace, a slight glimmer, only noticeable if you weren't looking at or for it. He stood up and moved closer to the hearth and bent down, sheilding his eyes against the heat of the fire.

"Remus, what're you looking at?" Sirius asked nervously. The werewolf's spontaneous movement to the fire startled him, especially since he hadn't been acting quite right all day. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to get hurt because he let him get to close to the flames.

"There's something in here." Remus responded slowly, like he wasn't quite certain what was going on, which he wasn't, of course. He whipped out his wand and doused the blaze with water. They all coughed and sputtered as the thick smoke rolled off the logs and filled the room and another simple spell blew most of it away from the fireplace.

The four Marauders all knelt around the ashes and soot and squinted, but couldn't see anything. Remus could have sworn he had seen a button or a knob or something made of shiny metal in the fire. He knelt closer and felt a slight breeze of cool air tickle his face. It was very unusually considering he was bending over a still smoldering pile of wood.

"I think this is how we get in." He mumbled more to himself than to the others.

"Careful Remus, don't burn yourself." James whispered. Remus knocked on the bricks behind the grate. It's sound was hollow and he started running his hands up and down the bricks, looking for some sort of trip or latch.

"Here!" He exclaimed. A tiny gold button, no bigger than the tip of his finger, lay half covered in ashes and glittered in the light from Peter's wand. "That's what I saw before!" He blew the white soot off the switch and poked it with the tip of his wand. A gust of cold air whipped their faces and forced them to close their eyes tight against it. Hopefully nothing life threatening would happen while they weren't looking...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back from my loverly trip to Californ-i-a! Two weeks in a blissfully perfect beach city who's temperature never went higher than a ver dry / non-humid 80 degrees! I am definitely moving out there after college.

As for the story: We left our favorite trouble makers in the face of danger! Who knows what life-threatening adventures could lie behind a fireplace! Well...I do, but that's beside the point.

Now, Enjoy the Show! (Er, story...)

* * *

Chapter II: What Happens When You Loiter In The Restricted Section

James peeked at the fireplace from around his arms, nothing was there. He breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his hands and stood up to check out what the button had changed. The wall that once was the back of the hearth had disappeared completely, leaving a very long, dark, and narrow stone corridor in front of them. He exchanged nervous glances with his friends. Although they were all probably the boldest students in the school it didn't mean they were the bravest.

Remus was the first to enter the corridor. He nearly growled in frustration over how stupid they were all being. It was only a damn hallway! He stooped low to clear the mantle and swatted away the thick cobwebs that were draped across the entrance and his shoulders. He shivered slightly from how cold the musty air was and despite his efforts, he broke out in gooseflesh.

"_Lumos." _He whispered and lifted his wand high to study the corridor. From where he stood, there were four doors. Two, one each directly to his left and right, and two more about 200 metres down just on the edge of his wand light. "Alright, four doors, one for each of us. Let's get this thing over with. He didn't want to show it but his headache was progressing and quickly becoming a migraine. The sooner they were done, the sooner he could go back to sleep.

"Are you dense Moony?" Sirius said as he moved into the corridor. He stood behind Remus because there wasn't enough room for them to fit comfortably right next to each other. Sure they could fit, but they would have to be half on top of each other and neither of them really wanted that. "After the bubble incident, that's not going to happen. And not only that, we don't want to run into anymore badgers, do we?" He said wide eyed and Remus shuddered.

"No. We _definitely_ don't want anymore badgers..." James said, moving in behind them, sounding utterly terrified. He shrugged his shoulders to rid himself of the memories and reached his hand out for the silvery doorknob near his waist. "Then if we can't split up, let's hurry. I've got early classes tomorrow."

Sirius nodded and Remus opened the door on his left. He scooted himself through the doorframe and into the entrance way, which was narrower than the outer corridor. James came in behind the two and carried the light so that they wouldn't bump into each other. Peter was, as usual, the last one in the room, and made sure the door stayed open in case they needed to make a quick escape. They stared into the darkness and tried to make out what the vague shapes were.

"James, give me your light, I can't see a damn thing with you way back there." Remus said shakily, even though he was trying to sound brave (or in this case stupid). He snatched James' wand as soon as he could reach it and held it out to the main chamber of the room.

"What is _that_?" Sirius gawked at the object in front of them. It looked like something out of a horror story. The thing was human shaped, but had no face or arms and in place of its legs was a single wooded rod that ended into a flat disk. Frightening was the only word to describe it in the dim light.

"It's a mannequin." Peter said from near the door. "My mum uses them to make her dresses at home. It's a muggle thing."

The other boys nodded and moved deeper into the room. If they thought the first mannequin was creepy, the rest of the room was utterly disturbing. Pieces of other mannequins littered the tops of tables so that the place looked like some kind of cheap horror movie set. Pieces of cloth littered the floor and were strewn on top of multiple sitting pillows on the ground. The very centre of the room was clean and a big and really old phonograph sat on a stand and made the place look like a mix between a dress shop and a dance parlour.

"Right..." James said slowly, "This looks _dull_. Next room!"

"Knock it off Potter." Remus countered, "We've got to check some of it out." James grumbled and begrudgingly agreed to explore.

Not forty minutes later, they were already done with five rooms. The second room they encountered was a little more interesting and looked like it could have been a room for the aspiring young seers at the school. The third was a simple drawing room with stools and writing stands. That room had two others connected to it, one was completely empty and the other was filled with photographs and other junk.

"Remus! Look at this!" Sirius shouted around the corner.

"What's so important?"

"It's a...It's a..."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I think so...But who would bring one to _school_? I mean, not even I'm that stupid."

"I am." Remus replied calmly and seriously. "I brought it to school in second year."

"You're kidding."

"Yeah, but my uncle gave me one just like it for my birthday, what's the big deal? It's just a really ugly cloak."

Sirius almost dropped the thing.

"Just a cloak? _Just a cloak!_ Remus, this is an impression of the cloak from that flashy gay opera singer's first concert!_"_

Remus stared at him open mouthed. He looked like a big goldfish.

"No, my uncle would never give me one of those. He's a tight ass that always makes me eat my sprouts at dinner and stuff like that. He wouldn't give me something so..._useful_."

"Obviously he did!" Sirius shouted and shook the silvery cloak in Remus' face. "How come you never told us?"

"Because I thought it was just one of those ugly presents you hide in your trunk like that yellow badger sweater your grandmother made for you last Christmas!" Remus shouted back.

"_Don't talk about badgers!_" Sirius whispered angrily. "_They can hear you!"_

"BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER!"

They both jumped when they heard a scratching noise across the room.

"When I have nightmares tonight," Sirius whispered, holding Remus in a death-grip hug as if his life depended on it, "I'm sleeping in _your_ bed."

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?" James stood in the door frame and was staring at his two best friends like they had gone insane. Well, more insane than they already were. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted.

"Remus said the B-word." Sirius whispered as if it were some horrendous crime.

"What, badger?" Peter asked as he came around the corner.

"Shhhh!" James clapped a hand over Peter's mouth. "Don't say it."

"Will you two ever explain what your problem with badg-"

"SHH!"

"What your problem with those rodents are?"

"Yeah, sure Remus." Sirius said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Just as soon as some crazy lunatic bent on the purification of the wizarding race crawls out of a scum pit and convinces Peter to kill James and Lily before being destroyed by your one year old son."

Blank looks from the rest of the Marauders.

"We were talking about things that are never going to happen, right?" Sirius asked innocently. "Like James is ever going to get Lily to even say something civil to him, never mind get into her pants!"

"Shut up Sirius." James and Remus chorused.

"Wait a second," Peter looked almost dumbstruck when he spotted the garment on the floor. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What? Oh, you mean the cloak we've been trying to find for months so we could finally pull of Operation: Cross dresser on Snivellus? Yeah, that's the one." Sirius said nonchalantly as he continued to shuffle through the box in front of him. "Hey Moony, aren't these your parents?"

"Let me see." Remus took the photo, "Oh my god! My eyes! Sirius, how could you look at something like that!"

James picked the moving picture off the floor.

"Whoa! Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"What do you think genius? It's scorched into my retinas forever! I'll never get it out of my head. Damn you Padfoot! If I turn into a serial killer because of this, I'll kill you first!"

"Calm down Moony. It's not that bad. Your mum's rather hot."

"And your dad's not so bad either."

More blank looks, this time directed at Peter.

"I told you we need to worry about him." James whispered and moved away again.

"Come on James, you know I'm not like that."

"And we share a dorm with him."

"God, James. I fancy girls just as much as any other guy."

"And we _shower_ with him too." Sirius finally replied incredulously. "I think I've suddenly come down with a bout of homophobia."

"I'm NOT bent!"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Remus roared suddenly. If there was a headache _worse_ than a migraine...that's only half as bad as what was now tearing up the inside of his skull. Every noise uttered from the Three Stooges' mouths was like a jackhammer to his temples. "If you three keep bickering, I will not be held responsible for any violence that may ensue."

"I think it's time we listen boys." Sirius whispered seriously, "He does look maniacal if you ask me."

"Doesn't he always look like that?"

"That's beside the point. He looks especially malicious today."

"You know what, let's just get out of this bloody closet and away from the mildly pornographic pictures of my parents and finish the damn sketches." Remus muttered and wandered back into the corridor. Something like paying attention to where he was going didn't seem important at that moment, and therefore he was rewarded with an attack from a static wall. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Remus John Lupin, werewolf extraordinaire with massive headache, walked into a wall and smacked his head. Anyone else in his position would be writhing in pain, but the only thing on his mind was...well, alright, he just wasn't paying attention to anything. He had no excuse.

"Moony! Are you trying to kill yourself!"

"No, but the wall seems intent on it."

"Just...don't pass out on us, alright?" Sirius helped his friend up and made a mental note to take him to the Infirmary if he wasn't better in the morning. There was no way he would make it through classes at this rate. The kid was running into stone walls for god's sake.

The four trudged into the last room only to find the dullest room yet. Or so it seemed.

"Books? Why would they make a little library in the middle of a secret wing for?" James exclaimed, absolutely baffled.

"Maybe because of what's in them." Sirius murmured as his eyes grazed over the titles. "Look at this. _World's 100 most painful curses and their history_. Something tells me students aren't supposed to read these."

"No kidding." Remus added, "_1,000 ways to torture your enemy: Muggle Fashion._ Oh look,there're more.It's a series of instruction manuals for sociopaths."

"And the school didn't have a massive book burning bonfire for what reason?" James deadpanned...mostly. He couldn't understand why they would keep books like these in a _school_. Of course, since it was James, it never occurred to him to ponder the reason such books were put to print in the first place.

"Can you imagine the look on Madame Pince's face if they did!" Sirius asked excitedly, "I can practically see her jump in to save the things!"

Silence.

"That would be bloody hilarious Padfoot!" James shouted, then commenced into a fit of laughter.

_Even laughter hurts..._Remus winced while browsing the book spines, _Must. Stop. The pain._

"BADGER ATTACK!" He shouted at the top of his lungs

"AAAAAAAAHHH! OH MY GOD!"

Faster than you could say Hufflepuff mascot, James and Sirius were in Peter's arms. Needless to say, Peter wasn't capable to hold them for very long and about two seconds later, a Marauder dog pile graced the dark library's floor.

"You guys are absolute bloody idiots." Remus teased and chucked _All The Ways To Bring About Dark Days_ in the general direction of Sirius' head, as none of the others had enough brain cells to spare. He pulled another book off the shelf and flipped to the middle of it. Curiosity always got the better of our respectable Mr. Lupin.

_Now that you've mastered the art of dark body language, it's time to move on to a more complicated portion of becoming evil. Your physical appearance is key in striking fear into the hearts of your victims, but not all of us a well endowed with horrifying disfigurement or a naturally sinister air. Luckily, all is not lost. It is not a difficult thing to falsify maliciousness. First thing that is needed is a commanding voice and maniacal laugh. Until you become a truly intimidating dark wizard, conducting your affairs from a shadowing corner should suit your purposes well. A simple voice disguising charm should make you sound bad enough, but that laughter is another story..._

Remus chuckled to himself at the thought of some dark wizard starting as a lowly eleven year old stumbling upon a _How To_ book on being evil and turning into someone like Grindewald. Something about a pre-pubescent child ordering the deaths of hundreds of innocent people from a shadowy room tickled him on the inside.

"Hey, look at this you guys. _So you want to be a dark wizard? _is absolutely crazy. Who would actually want to know how to beco-"

But he never got to finish his remark, as he was rudely interrupted by the door to his left being opened by none other than the foreboding Professor Minerva McGonagall.


	3. More than 3 years have passed

I realize many years have passed since I have done anything with either of these stories, but as I said, I didn't abandon them

I realize many years have passed since I have done anything with either of these stories, but as I said, I didn't abandon them! Everything in my life has been sorted out and therefore writing will resume. I apologize for the unacceptably long wait, I feel awful about it.

These are my rough plans:

Almost all of Swiftly Flowing Waters is going to change. It was too complicated and moved way to slow. Besides that its been five years at least since it was all written and my skills have (hopefully) improved since then. So within the week I should have a couple of chapters up for SFW.

We'll see what happens with O&W...that one is on the back burner for now.


End file.
